Wanted Or Unwanted
by thefandomprincess1998
Summary: Drake Parker is the most popular guy at Belleview High. He's a junior, seventeen years old. All the guys wanna be him and all the girls wanna nail him. Well, ALMOST all the girls. A new transfer student named Emily Sanders is a junior as well and she has a 4.0 GPA as does Drake. Drake is immediately intrigued by her beauty but Emily is disgusted by him. Will she hate him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Drake Parker is the man. Junior in highschool with a 4.0 GPA, lead singer of his band, and quite loved by the ladies. He's a playboy who refuses to commit to a girl. He likes to play the field. But all the girls in school have such big crushes on him, that they don't care. Drake loved all the attention and special treatment he got from the girls.

It was a Monday morning and the first day of school after summer break. Drake was skateboarding to school. Once he got there, he saw a girl he did not recognize get out of a car. It was weird he did not recognize her, cause he knew every girl in school. He figured she must be new. She was definitely hot. A light brown haired girl, with green eyes, and a light tan who seemed to be about five feet and seven inches tall. He stopped his skateboard and stared. Once her back was facing him as she entered the building, he checked out her bum, with a smirk. He was really an inappropriate guy.

 **Meanwhile** :

The new girl that Drake noticed earlier is called Emily. Her full name is Emily Faith Sanders. She was starting her first day at Belleview High School today. She, like Drake, has a 4.0 GPA in her old school. She planned to continue being a straight A student in this school. As Emily walked into the building of her kew school, wearing a blue blouse, jeans, and black ankle boots, she heard all the boys whistling at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew these boys just wanted to get into her pants. Emily wasn't the kind of girl who liked meaningless sex. In fact, she is a virgin, waiting for the right guy. She hasn't been very lucky in love. But she still believes that it will be worth the wait.

She walked down the halls of Belleview High School, looking for the Principals office. When sh found it, she went in and spoke to the Principal, who welcomed Emily to his school.

 **Meanwhile:**

Drake was standing by his locker, grooming his hair. Once he finished, he grabbed his English books and notebook. He grabbed some pencils as well and closed his locker door. On his way to English, the first class of the day for juniors, he ran into his brother Josh. Josh was actually his step-brother, but they were really good friends. So they felt like real brothers.

"Hey Josh. Did you see the new girl? I did. TOTAL hottie." Drake said with a smirk.

"All the guys in school saw her. They all have the same opinion. She is GORGEOUS." Josh said with grin.

"I call dibs brotha." Drake said and Josh nodded. He wasn't surprised.

"There she is." Josh pointed out as Emily walked out of the Principals office.

Drake walked over to her with a slight smirk and stood in front of her. "Well, if it isn't Emily Sanders, the new girl in school. Rumors of your beauty haveled, but tose rumors hardly do your justice m'lady." Drake took hold of Emily's hand, giving it a gentle kiss.

Emily pulled her hand away. "Don't even bother trying to seduce me. It's not gonna work. Now if you'll excuse me, I have English class with Ms. Haiffer."

Emily attempted to walk away, but Drake blocked her. "I have her class too. How about we walk together?"

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. "OUT OF MY WAY ASSHOLE!" She said loudly and shoved passed him.

"MAN I love when they play hard to get." Drake said with a smirk, biting his bottom lip as he watched Emily walk away.

"Drake, this is impossible to believe, but I think she's really not interested." Josh said

"Pleeease. All girls want me." Drake smirked and walked into class. 'This is gonna be fun.' He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school went by slowly, but it finally came to an end. Emily had a rough day. She was so annoyed by all the whistles from the boys and all the comments and whispers about how hot she is. She wanted to make real friends who didn't care if she was hot, but cared about who she was inside. Her personality. All the girls hated her already for getting all the attention from the boys and all the boys wanted to get into her pants. It drove her insane. As Emily exited the school building, she was for the hundredth time today, approached by Drake Parker.

"Well well. We meet again. Feels like fait is pushing together." Drake said flirtatiously with a smirk.

Emily rolled her eyes at him. "Ugh. We go to the same school you odiot. Fait is not pushing us anywhere near each other!"

"Someone's cranky. Rough day sweetheart? I bet it was. You were away from me all day." Drake said egotistically and Emily glared and rolled her eyes at him. Drake then grinned, biting his lip gently. "Come. Let me make it all better" He moved towards her and she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you! Stay away from me you egotistical jerk!" Emily shouted loud enough for everyone around them to hear. She didn't care though. She walked away leaving Drake standing there in shock. This was the first time he has ever been rejected. He watched her leave and he decided his mission was to make Emily his.

Emily got in her car and drove home. Once she got here and was parked, she got out of the car and into the house, slamming the door closed. "Yikes! You seem angry." Emily's mom commented.

"Noooo. Am I?" Emily said with a tone of anger and sarcasm combined.b

"Sorry sweetie. Bad first day?" Emily's mom, Katherine asked.

Emily sighed, tossing her bag on the recliner, and she plopped down on the couch. "All the girls hate me because I'm getting all the male attention. All the boys only want to get into my pants, and this guy, who is apparently the king of the school wouldn't leave me alone all day. He's such an egotistical jerk."

"He sounds hot! Who is he?" Emily's cousin Rose said after walking in without knocking.

Emily rolled her eyes. "HE IS NOT HOT! Even if he is good looking, it doesn't matter. He is egotistical, and insensitive, a player, and he thinks that just because he is good looking, every girl in the world wants him! FALSE!"

"Wow! I like him already." Rose said with a grin.

"WELL I DON'T!" Emily was clearly, very angry. "I'm going upstairs. I wanna be left alone. Let me know when it's time for dinner." Emily grabbed her bag and went to her room. She took out the book she got in English class. She was supposed to finish the first chapter for homework. They were reading The Kite Runner. That is what she did. The next day was the second day of school. Emily drove. Once she was parked, she got out of the car and the second she did, Drake stood in front of her. "Don't start with me! Just go away!" She said with anger in her voice.

"Not happening sweetheart. See, I know you secretly want me. You're just afraid to admit it. Come on. Admit it. You want this as much as I do." drake had a smirk on his face the entire time he talked to her.

Emily rolled her eyes at him again and walked away. But he followed her.

"Why fight your needs when you know you're gonna give in eventually anyway? You want me, I want you. Let me come over tonight. We can have all kinds of fun." Drake still smirked

Emily sighed in frustration. "I don't want you. I hate you. Now let me go to class peacefully!" After that, Emily headed to class. English. Unfortunately, for her, Drake was in her class. His seat was behind hers.

Emily and Drake both sat in their desks as class began. The class went over the last few pages of the first chapter and started reading the second. Once class ended, Emily headed to her next class, followed by Drake. She had US History class, as did he. Today was the day Emily discovered that Drake Parker was in every single one of her classes. It was gonna be a long year.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update. As you can see this chapter is long so it took me sometime. Plus it has been crazy busy! Next chapter hopefully soon!**


End file.
